Searching the Internet for specific information has been an essential task since the advent of the Internet. More recently, some websites providing search functionality have begun tracking popular search terms as an effort to advise users of trends in news or events. However, displaying the most popular search terms often fails to identify true trends. Rather, the most popular search terms are often insensitive to current events or news, and instead relate to common, everyday interests.
A need in the art therefore exists for displaying to users search terms that are more indicative of trends and current, significant events rather than total popularity. An additional need in the art exists for updating the list of search terms frequently—in relatively real time—to guide users towards the search terms most relevant to topical concerns.